true love
by za hime
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary.../ author baru gak sengaja bikin cerita.../ masih harus banyak belajar.../ mohon bimbingannya n banyuannya minna... / arigatou (please dihargai ya usaha para author)


**TRUE LOVE**

Naruto © MK

TRUE LOVE © za_hime

Pair : Sasufemnaru ( mainpair ) / sasofemnaru

Genre : Romance garing

Rate : T

Warning : femnaru, typo bertebaran, ide asli dari author yang pemalas, cerita pasaran./ don't like-don't read/nekat baca tanggung sendiri akibatnya/ RnR

**CHAPTER 1**

Kupandangi hamparan laut yang terbentang luas dari balik jendela kamar hotel aku menginap, ya... saat ini aku sedang berlibur ah atau lebih tepatnya aku kabur dari rumahku, kabur?... Ya pasti kalian bertanya kenapa aku kabur, ok baik aku akan menceritakannya...

Eit sebelum itu perkenalkan namaewa umino naruko (_nama samaranku, nama asliku namikaze-uzumaki naruto_) . Jadi selama berada ditempat ini aku menggunakan nama umino naruko, kalian bertanya kenapa? Karena aku hanya ingin hidup selayaknya gadis remaja lainnya,tidak dengan kehidupan yang selalu dikelilingi dengan bodyguard dan lebih parahnya para paparazi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FB ON**

Satu hari sebelum pesta pertunangan...

" ..."

"akh...lebih cepaat...ugh" terdengar suara desahan dari sebuah kamar hotel,tanpa meraka ketahui ada yg menyaksikan adegan itu lewat cctv,sebelumnya dengan sengaja dipasang dikamar tersebut oleh seorang gadis. Didalam kamar tersebut kekasihnya (lebih tepat detik ini menjadi mantan) telah bercinta dengan sahabat baiknya, belakangan gadis ini sangat mencurigai sahabatnya dan mantannya ini sering kali bertemu dengan alasan urusan kantor. Namun kecurigaan gadis ini terbukti sudah setelah dia meminta bantuan sepupunya mencari tau kemana meraka berdua setiap kali bertemu dan dapat terlihat jelas semua itu.

" apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ino, sepupunya

"aku tidak apa-apa,hanya saja aku baru mendapatkan sebuah ide" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis (menyeringai) , ino yang melihat itu menjadi takut sekaligus khawatir .

"lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang,bukannya besok kamu akan bertunangan dengannya?" tanya ino setelah berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

"liat saja besok."jawabnya sambil berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu,tapi sebelum keluar dia berbalik " oh ya tolong buat copyan cctvnya dan kirim ke apartemenku,aku malam ini tidak pulang kerumah besar." Lalu pergi meninggalkan ino yang memandang kepergian sang sepupu.

"hah,,, sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan alasan yang bagus ini kepada mereka." Gumam ino sambil mengirim pesan singkat kepada anak buahnya.

Skip time

( apartemen) **Naruto POV **

"SIAL,,,beraninya dia menipuku"umpatku disela-sela aku merapikan barang-barang yang akan aku bawa.

Drrrttt

**ino nee-chan calling**

" hallo?"jawabku sambil menetralkan emosiku.

"aku sudah ada didepan apartemenmu." Jawab ino

"hn,tunggu aku segera keluar."

.

.

.

"ck... dia ini bisa tidak memutuskan pembicaraan secara sepihak" gumam ino

TOK TOK" suara ketukan jendela membuyarkan lamunan ino

"mana copyannya." Mintaku tanpa basa-basi

"ini,em... kalo boleh tau? Mau kamu apakan itu?" tanyanya,namun aku langsung masuk ke apartemen tapi sebelum itu aku menoleh "liat aja besok" lalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

-#-

**Normal POV**

Setelah menerima pesanan yang tadi dia pesan, sang gadis mengeceknya dengan melihat ulang isinya.

"bersiap-siaplah,aku akan berikan kamu kado yang sangat indah." Ucapnya setelah dia melihat, wajah yang biasanya selalu ceria,tersenyum lembut,dan ramah itu kini berubah jadi 180 derajat kini yang ada hanya wajah datar dan senyuman yang sangat menyakitkan.

Merasa lelah gadis itu memutuskan kedapur untuk sekedar membuat teh ocha,setidaknya dengan meminun teh emosinya tidaklah memuncak dan berharap aroma teh yang dia minum dapat merilekskan pikirannya, sambil berfikir untuk rencana yang akan dia buat menjadi suatu kejutan yang takkan terlupakan.

"aH... bagaimana aku bisa lupa untuk menghubungi dia, siapa tau dia dapat membantuku." Merasa memiliki ide dan dia memutuskan untuk menelpon orang itu.

"semoga belum tidur ." gumamnya sambil menunggu balasan panggilan diseberang, tak berapa lama akhirnya diangkat juga.

"selamat malam"

"hai iruka-san"

"..."

"paman iruka?"

"eH,,, Hime-chan... anda dimana sekarang? Apakah anda baik-baik saja? Apa anda sudah makan malam? Dimana anda se-" belum selesai bicara telah dipotong

"tenang aku tidak apa-apa, paman boleh aku minta tolong?"

"minta tolong apa Hime-chan?"

"hn aku akan kirim lewat email, sekarang yang perlu paman lakukan adalah agar ini tak bocor kesiapa pun, termasuk semua penghuni mansion. Apa kau mengerti iruka-san"

"Ha'i saya mengerti Hime-sama"

"baiklah, oyasumi iruka-san"

"oyasumi nona"

Setelah berakhirnya percakapan itu dan mengirimkan email, naruto dia kembali kekamarnya untuk tidur,dirasa telah menemukan posisi yang nyaman sebelum dia menutup matanya dia melirik sekilas kesebuah benda yang telah rapi dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna PINK dengan pita MERAH yang sama seperti warna rambut dua orang yang telah menghianati dirinya,setelah itu sambil menutup mata dia tersenyum aH bukan senyuman yang manis melainkan sebuah seringai.

-#-

Pagi ini dikediaman namikaze sedang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan sebuah pesta penyambutan kepulangan putri sulung mereka yang bernama namikaze kurama (panggil aja kyuu) dan sekaligus pertunangan putri bungsu mereka {pasti tau dong siapa( ^^) yapz dia-lah tokoh utama kita}, yang pestanya akan diadakan malam ini.

Tak terkecuali sang nyonya besar namikaze kushina ikut andil dalam persiapannya,para maid yang berada disekitarnya tak ada yang berani menghentikan sang nyonya hanya sang kepala pelayan lah yang berani,wajar kushina hanya ingin semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan terlihat sempurna malam ini.

" nyonya sebaiknya anda beristirahat dan bersiap-siap saja untuk acara nanti malam, pekerjaan ini semua biar para maid yang menyelesaikannya."ujar iruka sang kepala pelayan

"kenapa memangnya kalau aku ingin ikut mengerjakannya iruka? Apa salah jika aku ingin melakukannya sendiri dengan tanganku." Jawab kushina

"tapi nyonya sebaiknya anda beristirahat saja simpan tenaga anda untuk nanti malam,anda tidak inginkan kalau dipesta nanti anda terlihat lelah didepan 2 putri anda dan para tamu undangan jadi sebaiknya anda jangan memaksakan diri untuk ikut mengerjakan pekerjaan ini."jawab iruka

"benar sekali itu, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja biar para maid yang mengerjakannya jika kau yang mengerjakan semuanya lalu apa yang akan mereka kerjakan,hmm."

Terdengar suara yang sangat tegas namun masih ada sedikit lembut yakni suara dari sang kepala keluarga namikaze minato.

"loh minato...? sedang apa kau dan sejak kapan berada disitu?"

"sejak iruka-san memintamu untuk berhenti, kamu berhentilah biar para maid yang melanjutkan lebih baik kita mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta nanti malam."

"memangnya kamu tidak kekantor?"

"sekali-kali libur,tapi tenang saja aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku sampai seminggu kedepan."

"hah... apa boleh buat kalau begitu ayo kita bersiap-siap" jawab kushina dengan semangat.

"tunggu sepertinya ada yang kelupaan, ah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." batin kushina

-#-

SKIP TIME

Si sulung namikaze kurama atau yang biasa dipanggil kyubi kini telah siap untuk pulang kediamannya,(ceritanya kyubi gak langsung pulang kerumah tapi dia tinggal dihotel nememin pacarnya) dia kini mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna orange senada dengan warna rambutnya yang dipadu-padankan dengan sebuah pita warna hitam dipinggangnya tidak tertinggal sarung tangan berenda warna hitam juga rambutnya ia kuncir setengah dan sedikit dikriting gantung,membuat ia sangat mempesona.

Bagaimana pun malam ini bukan hanya pesta penyambutannya tapi juga pesta petunangannya imouto-nya ("apa kyuu tidak iri?" 'tentu sebenarnya dia iri tapi tidak jadi masalah baginya karna dia juga cepat/lambat akan menyusulnya' "ck uda lanjut gak sah banyak omong za-chan" 'gomen T.T').

Dia sangat bahagia atas pertunangan imouto-nya,malam ini kyuu tidak datang sendiri namun dengan sang kekasih pemuda tampan meski terdapat sedikit tanda garis disekitar matanya namun tak mengurangi ketampanannya yang bernama UCHIHA ITACHI.

.

.

.

Menjelang pesta kyuu dan itachi sudah sampai namun sosok yang ingin dijumpainya sama sekali tak terlihat .

"kaa-san, dimana hime?"Tanya kyuu

"astaga dimana dia .. kenapa dari kemarin malam tidak terlihat…" jawab kushina "apa dia masih menyendiri dikamarnya,biar kaa-san liat dulu " sebelum kushina pergi salah seorang pelayan menyerahkan sebuah paket "permisi nyonya ada kiriman paket" setelah menerimanya kushina menatap heran sambil membolak-balikkan paketnya.

" kenapa kaa-san? " Tanya kyuu

" hm ini ada kiriman paket tapi tak ada nama pengirimnya " sambil menyerahkannya kepada kyuu "mungkin ada didalamnya" itachi yang dari tadi hanya akhirnya angkat bicara.

"mungkin saja , coba aku buka dulu " kata Kyuu. Kemudian Kyuu mulai membuka paket tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued….

Kira-kira, apa isi paket yang akan dibuka Kyuubi tersebut?

Penasaran? Lanjut?

See ya next chapter…

Review please.


End file.
